Who is Max?
by ishipselary
Summary: When Clary and Jace find out that their child isn't theirs they try to find who really is.
1. Chapter 1

Clary was at home playing with her 3 year old son Max. They were playing a game of shadowhunter. Max was the hunter and Clary had to make shadow puppets on the wall for him to catch.  
Clary thoughts was very funny when she found Max chasing his shadow telling her he is a shadowhunter like daddy.  
"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Max stopped chasing the shadows and looked at Clary with his bright green eyes with gold flecks.  
"He'll be home soon buddy. Do you want to help me with supper?" Clary picked up Max and carried him to the light switch and let him turn it on.  
"Can we make tatos?" Max asked.  
"Yes we can make tatos and carrots and pork chops."  
"But I don't yike carrots mommy." Max made a sad face.  
"But I like carrots Max." Clary turned around to see Jace behind her leaning against the wall. His golden hair was wet around his face. Clary noticed that his shirt was ripped.  
"Maybe we will make daddy new shirts for supper." Clary said to Max.  
"But that would be yucky." Max made a face at her.  
"Maybe I won't wear a shirt next time I go hunting." Jace said to Clary. "It would save on shirts."  
Max ripped off his shirt.  
"Look I'm daddy." Max got down from Clary and started punching Jaces legs.  
"Oh no the second best shadowhunter has gotten me." Jace said as he fell to the ground.  
"No I'm the best daddy." Max jumped on Jaces chest and hugged him.  
"No your hair is too red and you're not big enough." Jace said as he rubbed his hand in Maxs red-blonde hair.  
"Oh Max daddy is just being mean you are my favourite shadowhunter." Clary leand down and picked up Max.  
"I thought I was your favourite." Jace looked at Clary with a sad puppy dog face. He stood up and kissed her.  
"Max is still my favourite." Clary told as she walked out of the room.  
"Ya daddy I'm mommys favourite." Max said as he stuck out his tongue at Jace.  
"That's it kid." Jace ran over to Clary and took Max and started tickling him. Maxs face turned red.  
"I have an idea why don't we go out? We could go to Maxs favourite place." Jace suggested to Clary.  
"I can call and see." Clary took out her phone. "Why doesn't Max call?" Max smiled as Clary handed Max the phone.  
"It's winging mommy."  
"Hello?" Isabelle said Into the phone.  
"Heyo isabrelle."  
"Hey kiddo what's up?"  
"I want to eat food with you and Imon."  
"What kind of food?"  
"Umm petza!"  
"Ok let me talk to mom or dad please."  
"Ok Isabrelle." Max handed the phone to Clary.  
"Hey Izzy."  
"Ok just because you don't want to cook doesn't mean you can make your adorable son make me feed you."  
"This wasn't my idea. I had supper planed this was all Jace."  
"Let me talk to him."  
"So Izzy."  
"Don't so Izzy me. How do you know I don't have plans for supper or already had supper?"  
"I don't but-" Isabelle cut Jace off. He walked into another room so he could talk to her more privately.  
"Jace you can't spring this on me last moment."  
"Izzy I need you to watch Max tonight."  
"Why?"  
"Today is the day I almost killed Clary. I want to do something nice for her."  
"Ok but don't you think so wants to forget?"  
"She hasn't, she cringes every time I touch her on this day."  
"Oh I will watch him but he will be hyped on candy when you get him back."  
"That's fine just don't make him sick."  
"I will try."  
"Thanks Izzy I owe you."  
"Ya ya just bring pizza."  
"I will bye Izzy."  
"Bye Jace."  
Jace walked back into the room after he hung up the phone with Isabelle.  
"Max guess where we are going tonight."  
"Isabrelles and Imons!" Max screamed with joy.  
"Yep let's ready to go. You need a shirt on and I need to change mine." Max ran out of the room. Jace stopped Clary as she was about to walk out. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She jumped. He hugged he tight she was tense.  
"Clary I love you and won't hurt you I swear on the angles."  
"I love you too. I have to go see what's Max is doing he is too quiet."  
Clary broke away from Jace leaving him alone in Maxs room. He grabbed Maxs backpack and filled it with clothing and toys. He walked out to find Clary and Max. Max ran and wrapped himself around Jaces leg.  
"I'm so fast you didn't see me daddy." Max said as he squeezed Jaces leg.  
"I certainly didn't see you. Let's go get you're shoes and coat on."  
Jace leaned down to pick up Max when he saw his eyes were black.  
"What's wrong daddy?" Max asked as Jace stepped back.  
"Where's mommy Max?" Jace started backing away from Max.  
"In her room." Max ran past him in the direction of their room. Jace walked in Clary was sitting on the bed.  
"Jace I think there's something wrong with Max." She looked up at Jace who looked terrified.  
"His eyes. Did you?" Jace trailed off.  
"Sleep with Sebastian? Of course not. Jace I don't know what's happening." Clary looked at Jace. She looked like she was going to cry.  
"Clary are you sure?" Jace saw the furry in her eyes.  
"You think I would cheat on you? With my brother?"  
"Clary he's the only one-"  
"That doesn't mean I slept with him." Clary cut him off.  
"Should we take him to the Silent Brothers?" Jace was trying not to upset her.  
"I will take him."  
"No I'm going too."  
"We need to call Izzy."  
"I will call her. You go get Max." Jace pulled out his phone and dialed.  
"Hello?"  
"Izzy-"  
"Let me guess you are bailing."  
"Yes because something happened to Max." He choked when he said it.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I'm not sure."  
"Should I get Magnus?"  
"No we are going to the Silent Brothers."  
"Can I help Jace?"  
"Just stay calm and don't tell Alec."  
"Jace tell me what happens when you know."  
"I will" Jace hung up the phone. He turned around to see Max with blood on his hands and his eyes black.  
"M-Max what's on your h-hands?" Jace leaned down to him.  
"Clarys blood." Max replied with a little grin. His voice didn't sound like his it sounded more masculine.  
"What?" Jace shuddered.  
"Daddy help mommy." His voice and eyes went back to normal.  
"Where is she?" Jace picked Max up to go find her.  
"I don't know." Max started to cry.  
Jace ran around the corner he saw Clary lying on the floor.  
"Clary what happened?" Jace put Max down and took out his stelee and drew an iritze on her. He could still hear Max crying.  
"Daddy what happened to mommy?" Max was balling.  
"Max stay back." Jace put his hand out.  
"Jace what happened to her " Isabelle shrieked behind him.  
"Max eyes black. Blood hands." Jace looked at Isabelle he was crying. He looked back down at Clary.  
"Jace there's no blood on him. There's no blood at all." He looked at Isabelle.  
"Behind you!" Jace screamed. Sebastian hit Isabelle in the back of the head.  
"What are you doing here?" Jace asked him.  
"I'm here form my son." Sebastian smiled and picked up Max.  
"He's not your son. Put him down." Jace screamed.  
"Oh but he is Clary and I had sex. She thought I was you. I may have made myself look like you. Then nine months later 'Max' was born. I would have called him Jonathan." Sebastian laughed at Jace.  
"You put my son the fuck down!"  
"But you don't have a son Jonathan." Sebastian put Max down. Jace sprang up to his feet and nailed Sebastian in the face. Sebastian moved his head and spat on the floor. Sebastian punched Jace in the chest causing him to fall back. Jace pushed off the floor and kicked Sebastian in the chest.  
"You son of a bitch." Sebastian spewed at Jace. Sebastian went to punch Jace but Jace caught his hand and twisted his wrist.  
"I will kill you if you don't leave now." Jace told Sebastian.  
"I will be back you little bitch." Sebastian ran out the door. Jace pulled out his phone.  
"You need to get here now."  
"What? May I ask who's calling?"  
"Magnus it's Jace. I need your help."  
"I will be there in 10. Have you told Alec or Izzy?"  
"Izzy is here and if Alec isn't with you don't tell him."  
Jace hung up the phone. He drew an iritze on Isabelle.  
"Who was that bad man?" Max whispered to Jace.  
"That was uncle Sebastian." Jace told him.  
"He's bad." Max said.  
"Jace...what happened?" Isabelle slowly lifted her head.  
"Sebastian happened." Jace said as he picked up Clary.  
"Is she ok?" Isabelle sat up and held Max to comfort him  
"I don't know." Jace heard footsteps.  
"What the hell happened?" Alec said while scanning the room.  
"Sebastian." Isabelle answered.  
"What the fuck Jace why didn't you tell me?" Alec looked mad.  
"Where's Magnus?" Jace asked.  
"He's coming."Alec said to Jace. Magnus almost ran into Alec.  
Magnus went over to Clary.  
"She's just passed out. We need to get her to my apartment." Jace lifted up Clary. Alec helped Isabelle up and took Max. They went out side and got into Magnus' 5 passenger car. Jace went in the back holding Clary Alec hopped in beside him holding Max. Isabelle took the front seat. It was a quick drive. Everyone ran up the stairs except Magnus and Alec. Magnus stopped Alec.  
"Everything will be alright. I love you." Magnus told Alec.  
"I know but Jace needs to be told that and I love you too." Alec said as he ran to help his siblings.  
"Jace put her on the couch and try to wake her up." Magnus told Jace. Max was playing with Chairmen Meow while Isabelle watched him.  
"Jace what else do you want my help with?" Magnus asked.  
"I want a DNA test to prove he's mine." Jace looked at Max.  
"What?" Isabelle looked at Jace.  
"Sebastian told me something and I want him to be wrong. And Maxs eyes they were black." Jace looked at Clary. "She didn't do it on purpose."  
"Ya I can do that. It will take autos bit. Try to wake her up." Magnus told Jace. He went over to his spice cabinet and pulled a bunch of spices out into a pot. He went over to Max and cut a piece of hair. And put it in. He waited until the pot boiled. He went over to Jace and pulled out one of his hairs.  
"Magnus that hurt." Jace said.  
"When I put the hair in it will either turn blue or black. If blue he's yours if black he's not. Ok?" Magnus told him.  
"Ok I'm ready do it." Jace was shaking he was affriad it will be black. Magnus dropped the hair in the pot. Everyone stopped and looked at it.  
"Magnus what does that mean?" Jace asked.  
"I-I don't know this has never happened. It has never turned pink." Magnus told him.  
"Wh-what's going on?" Jace moved his head to see Clary open her eyes. He backed away not wanting to be near her. "Can someone tell me?" Clary looked at Jace in confusion. She could see his face bruised and bloody. "What's everyone looking at?" Alec pointed at the pot.  
"Clary it's a test to see if Max is Jaces son. If he's not it turns black-"  
"So he is his son I mean who's else would he be?" Clary said cutting off Magnus.  
"We aren't sure it's supposed to be blue if he is." Magnus explained.  
"So what does that mean."  
"It means the DNA is identical. It the same." Clary turned around to see Sebastian. Jace jumped up and attacked Sebastian.  
"What do know of this!" Jace screamed at him.  
"Max is wearing a wig that I have put on him. It's made of Jaces hair." Sebastian grinned as he pulled out a piece of Jaces hair. "Do it again but make enough for 3 samples." Sebastian told Magnus. Sebastian walked over to Max and took off his wig to reveal silver hair with a little red.  
"Why do this? Why make him a wig?" Jace asked.  
"To hide his real hair and to see your face when he turns out to be mine." Sebastian moved over to Clary and kissed her. She slapped him.  
"Whatever Magnus' potion says you will never be his father." Clary spat at him. "You would be a worse father than our own."  
Sebastian ignored what Clary said.  
"Warlock are you making the potion yet?" Sebastian looked at Magnus.  
"Do not talk to him like that he has a name!" Alec yelled.  
"Oh sit down gay boy." Sebastian said. Jace got up and nailed Sebastian in the face.  
"First of all don't you ever talk to my brother like that and secondly if you are going to stay and wait you are getting tied up." Jace yelled at him. Sebastian sat in a chair Jace tied him up and taped his mouth.  
"I need Maxs real hair." Magnus went over to Max and tugged his hair a little and cut a piece. Magnus put his hair into the put and let it boil. He poured it into 3 cups leaving some still in the pot. He went over to Sebastian and pulled out his hair. Jace and Clary did the same.  
"On three we put the hair in a cup ok. Three...two...one." Magnus said as the three of them drop the hair in the cups. Sebastian's turned black then Clary's did then Jace's did. They looked at each other.  
"How is this possible? I gave birth to him." Clary said in shock.  
Magnus filled two other cups with the mixture. he took out his phone.  
"Get over here now it's important." Magnus hung up the phone. 10 minutes later Simon came through the door. Magnus pulled out one of his hairs and did the same to Isabelle.  
"What was that for?" Simon asked but no one replied.  
Magnus dropped their hair in the two cups. The mixture turned blue both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon looked at Isabelle unaware of what is happening. Isabelle had a look of confusion and horror. Clary was crying and Jace was about to. Clary could see the pain in his face his skin was pale his eyes red and wet. She looked up to Sebastian who had had a look of pure confusion. Magnus looked at Alec who looked very surprised. They all just looked around the room trying to find an answer. No luck though.  
"Magnus what is going on?" Simon looked at Magnus hopping he had the idea of what was happening.  
Magnus just looked at him with a blank stare trying to figure out what to say. He took his hand and ran it through his making glitter fall down. He looked back up at Simon he opened his mouth to say something them closed it.  
"Um I don't know how to tell you." Magnus finally said. He looked at Simon who's jaw was open trying to find words. Magnus looked to Alec trying to get him to explain but Alec shrugged his shoulders and shock his head.  
"Wh...what do you mean?" Simon looked at the floor unwanting to see Magnus's face. Isabelle went over to Simon and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Max is I'm our baby." Isabelle told him with a quiet voice. Simon tugged away from Isabelle with shock on his face.  
"W...wh...what? How can this be?" Simon looked at Max who was a spitting image of Clary. He has her nose and facial structure and freckles. They were all lost for words except for Sebastian who was trying to talk through the tape. Jace was still in the corner bidding his face so no one could see his tears. Clary still sitting on the couch clutching Max.  
"I don't know. Maybe the demon knows what's going on he's full of surprises." Alec said as he walked over to Sebastian. He stopped right in front of him he ripped the tape off Sebastian's face.  
"It's about fucking time." Sebastian said once the tape was off.  
"Do you know what's going on here?" Alec said as he gestured tithe room full of confused people.  
"If I did why should I tell you?" Sebastian chuckled at Alec. He just smiles at Alec. Alec wanted to smack the smile right off his face. He heard a very soft voice behind him.  
"Sebastian if you know please tell me. As your sister." Clary looked at him with fear in her eyes. Sebastian saw the fear but didn't care he wasn't going to tell her anything.  
"Oh little sister you have to believe me I have no idea." Sebastian smiled making her unsure if he was lying. She walked over to Jace setting Max down beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder he flinched and tried to move closer to the wall. She put her arms around him he tried to wiggle out but then went stiff. He turned his head to look at Clary. Tears filled his eyes and stained his cheeks.  
"I thought he...he was ours. I thought, I was wrong." Jace turned and buried his face into Clary's shoulder. He lets out all of his tears.  
"We should go to the silent brothers see if they can figure out what is going on." Everyone looked at Sebastian. "Oh don't look at me like that I'm just as curious as you guys are." Sebastian rolled his eyes at them. He was looking at Max as if Max betrayed him. Jace noticed the way he was looking at Max. Jace grabbed him and held him close to him and Clary. Magnus was baffled at what Sebastian said more because he hadn't thought of it.  
"I hate to say it but Sebastian is right and we need to leave now." Isabelle said as she walked over to him and dug her fingernails into his arm. He just raised his eyebrow at her showing her that it didn't hurt.  
"So uh what do we do with him? We can't very well take him with us." Isabelle asked. She looked to Alec and Magnus who both were staring at her. Magnus looked deep in thought and Alec like he just got asked the most impossible question.  
"I will stay to watch him. You don't really need me anyways." Alec was glaring at Sebastian with pure hatred. Magnus put a hand on Alec back to try and calm him.  
"I will stay with Alexander." Magnus said as he wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulder. "I will notify the silent brothers you should leave now." He gestured to Clary and Jace. Simon went over to her and picked her up so she would stand. Isabelle went to take Jaces hand but he refused and stood up. He handed Max to Isabelle. Jace was puffy eyed and splotchy. Clary couldn't stand seeing him like this but she felt the same way. She always thought Jace would be the best dad and he is but they don't have a child. She couldn't help wondering how any of this was possible she carried him for nine mounts in her stomach but some how he was not hers. They leave Magnus's apartment and searched for a cab. It was windy but warm. The sun was just going down. They finally found a cab. It was what seemed like a very long drive to all of them seeing as no one said a word the whole time. When they arrived at their destination simon handed the cab driver a wad of cash. They all looked at each other unable to see wither they should go in or not.  
"Ok here we go." Clary finally said as she took a step closer to the door. She opened the door and saw brother Zachariah.

**_Hello shadowhunters what can I help you with?_**

"We need help figuring out who Maxs real parents are." Brother Zachariah gave Clary a confused look.

_**But you and Jace conceived the child. So he must be yours.**_

"That's not what Magnus's DNA potion told us." Isabelle told him very quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Brother Zachariah had went silent. Simon looked at Isabelle with a confused puppy face. She moved closer to him. She leaned against him trying to balance out Max who was sitting on her hip.  
Clary noticed that she was uncomfortable so she took Max from her. Isabelle looked shocked almost that she did. She thought if she just found out that her kid was not really hers she wouldn't want to be near him. Jace was very much acting as she would be trying to stay away from him.

_Well this is a conundrum now isn't it. _

"Is there anything you can do ?" Jace said with a very shaky voice. He stilled looked as if he was going to cry.

_Hand the child to me._

Clary did as brother Zachariah instructed and handed Max to him.

_He has Jaces eyes and Clary's red hair but he has Simons facial structure and Isabelle's body frame._

Even though Max's hair is silver red the rest of what he said was very true from simon as he looked at everyone.  
"So I guess this is what happens when the four of us have a baby?" Isabelle tried to lighten the mood but she just ended making a shaky question.

_Not exactly Isabelle there is another set of DNA in him too. That's why his hair is silver as well._

"Sebastian." Jace huffed out. He said what everyone else was thinking.  
We need to keep him and preform some tests and you need to find the fifth set of DNA.  
Brother Zachariah walked off with Max they all looked at each other wondering if someone should stay with him.

_You may all leave now you can't stay for the procedure._

That answers that question. Clary always thought that Max got his heigh from Jace but now it is semi clear that it is from Isabelle.  
Isabelle took Simons hand tool a deep breath and started to walk out. Clary looked at Jace who looked like a statue. She took his hand and started to turn but Jace didn't budge.  
"Jace come on we have to go." Clary tried shaking his shoulder. He slowly moved his head to see her. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He could see the tears in her eyes. He took his hand away from hers. She looked shocked. Jace picked her up under the arms and set her on his hip the way she carried Max. Now she was really surprised.  
"I can't leave with out him. You are simulating him." Jace finally said. What he was saying wasn't making any sense but if it got him out of there she was glad to make it happen. She leaned over and kissed his check.  
Isabelle was sitting on a step outside crying. Simon was sitting beside her patting her back trying to calm her down.  
"I don't know what to do Simon I'm not ready to be a mom." Isabelle cried into Simons shoulder. He kissed her forehead then looked at Jace and Clary behind him. He gave the most puzzled look at her and Isabelle must have known cause she turned around too.  
"Jace what are you doing?" Isabelle asked as she wiped away her tears.  
He just waved away her question.

"So what should we do with him?" Magnus asked Alec with rubbing his pretend gote. Alec just looked at him with a blank stare then his face light up. Without any words he grabbed Magnus's face and kissed him. He could hear Sebastian moan with disgust. Magnus was surprised that Alec even thought of this he didn't think that was Alec's style.  
"Aaaarrp aaaaarp."Sebastian was trying to talk through the tape. Magnus pulled way from Alec.  
"What you don't like it when people kiss in front of you?" Magnus chuckled as he heard Sebastian growl though the tape. Alec went an inch from Sebastian's face and ripped off the tape while slapping him at the same time.  
"You disgust me. You people are a disgrace to everyone." Sebastian looked at Magnus head to toe. Magnus noticed that he was looking at him so he gave him a suductive face.  
"You can't look at him like that and tells is we are a disgrace." Alec snapped at Sebastian.  
"I was just forgot he was a girl and thought once I got up to his chest he would have big boobs but he's flat and has a penis. Very off putting." He stuck out his tongue and shock his head.  
Magnus thought how he should teach him a lesson. He had a devilish smile and Alec looked a little worried. Magnus strutted over to Sebastian and sat on his lap. His back touching Sebastian's chest. He grabbed Alec's hand e pulled him close and made him sit on his lap. Magnus put his hands on the nape of Alec's neck and drew him close and started kissing him. Alec put his hands up Magnus's shirt touching his chest. He push him so he was touching Sebastian's chest with his back.  
"That's enough gay boys." Sebastian spat them as he tried to wiggle them off.  
"Ah are you jealous? We can include you." Magnus gestured for Alec to kiss Sebastian's cheek as he did so too. He shrugged and kissed Sebastian. Magnus and Alec were laughing as Sebastian gave them death glares. They gave each other a look that meant get closer to his mouth and that what they did with each kiss they got closer to his mouth. Sebastian kept shaking his head so they couldn't.  
"So should we punish him more or go do something else?" Alec chuckled as he caressed Sebastian face.  
"Um are we disturbing something?" Simon asked as he saw Magnus and Alec siting on Sebastian. Alec jumped up off of Magnus who sat as if it was just a chair. Alec ran his hand through his hair and tried To saw something but nothing came out.  
"Well this is awkward." A voice came from behind Alec. "So are you going to tell them what you were doing to me?" He just gave them a devilish grin.  
"Well uh you see uh we were um punishing him. He didn't like the gayness so we kissed on him and him." Magnus usual not one for lose of words was very lost when trying to explain what happened. Magnus got up and started to scratch his back making his elbow go over his head. Clary was the last person to come in the room closing the door behind her.  
"What do we do now?" She asked with a curious look directed to Alec and Magnus who looked very suspicious. She just shock it off and looked at Isabelle. She just shrugged at Clary.  
"We wait until we get a message?" Ask Simon quietly. Still insure of what is happening not like the rest of them had an idea. Jace walked passed the group of them. He walked passed Sebastian who made a face at him. Without hesitation he punched him right in the mouth. Not a single pep came from have as he strode to one of the spare bedrooms of Magnus's apartment.  
"It looks like someone is on his period." Sebastian chuckled. Everyone shot him a very dirty look.  
"Stop being a fucking dick! This is a very stressful time!" Clary yelled at her brother. He could see the rage in her eyes as she ran past him to go see Jace. Clary opened the bedroom door slowly to find Jace. She could hear him crying but she couldn't see him.  
"Jace Jace where are you?" Clary whispered hopping Jace will hear her. She walked in a few more steps and closed the door behind her. She put her hand on the bed to see if he was there. The crying stopped. She collapsed on the bed with Jace's arms around her. She went tense then she rubbed his back telling him it was going to be ok.  
"How can you think that? Our s- the child." Jace tried to hold back his tears. He shoved his face into Clary shoulder and balled. She had no idea what to do she knew with Max she had to kiss his boo-boos. So she is going to kiss his boo-boo. She brushed the hair off his forehead and kissed it. He lifted his head and made a puzzled look at her. She wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
"Come on let move so then we are actually on the bed. I will hold you while you cry." Clary tried to comfort him. He put one arm under her holding her close the other helping him move to the middle of the bed. Jace took off his coat and laid beside her. She had her hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. His face was smothered by her hair. Her forehead was on his collarbone. They both just cried. Jace took his hand and lifted her chin and kissed her. She moved so then her hips startled his rib cage. She put both of her on his face and deepened their kiss. Jace slid his hand up her hips and under her shirt. Clary smiled in their kiss making Jace smile too. He thought it meant that she liked it so he slid his hands higher. She could feel shiver going through her body with ever inch he got closer. He hands were cold but getting warmer. He reached her bra. He went to the back and slid his hands under the straps. He slid his hands around slightly creasing her boobs. She let out a moan of joy. She could hear footsteps getting closer to the door she didn't want him to let go. Neither did he he only stopped when her heard the door knob turn.  
"You better not be defiling my sister."  
Sebastian said to Jace as he flipped the light switch on. "Come get up we have to go see the Silent Brothers." He went over to Jace and pulled him off the bed by his foot. Jace kicked Sebastian right in jaw.  
"Fuck off." Jace spat as he went back to the living room.  
"Man of many words sister he's a real keeper." Sebastian just laughed at her.  
"Why do you always half to ruin my life Sebastian." Clary jumped off the bed pushing Sebastian to the side as she went to the others. Everyone was out waiting.  
"We weren't going to let him disturb you. We thought he was going to the bathroom." Magnus told Clary. He explained that the Silent Brothers needed to see the five of them in order to determine what is causing this abominably.  
"So how are we going to make sure he's not going to run away?" Simon said gesturing to Sebastian. Isabelle jumped on his back.  
"He will carry me. If he trys to make a run for it I can chock him." She said with a smile flipping her hair. Sebastian knows he could easily get her but he doesn't feel like fighting everyone. He just wants to find out what is going on with his baby. They were about to go when Magnus pulled Clary off to the side to talk to her.  
"Clarissa they found put all the sets of DNA. There is one set of Lightwood, one set of Herondale, one set of Morgenstern, and two different sets of Lewis." Clary gave Magnus a very confused look.  
"W...what? H...how?" Clary could feel the room spin around her as she tried to go over to the rest of them. How could this be? Who is the Morgenstern? Who are the Lewis's? Are all questions that ran through her head. Jace put his arm around Clary to try to stabilize her. He said something but she couldn't hear him over the sound of blood rush to and from her ears. Now she had to know what was going on with her son.


	4. Chapter 4

The group arrived to see the Silent Brothers. Isabelle still on Sebastian's back. He got a real thrill from grabbing her butt. She didn't think so as she dug her nails into his chest or she dug her heels into his legs.

_Ah shadow hunters we have anticipating your arrival._

Sebastian could tell that Isabelle was nervous by the way she was chocking him. They were all nervous, afraid of what was happening.  
"So um you have so new stuff out with Max?" Simon was the first to speak.

_Yes daylighter we have found out the DNA pools that he has in him. They are very surprising._

They all just looked at each other unsure if they really wanted to know what was going on with Max.  
"What is it?" Jace chocked out to brother Zachariah.

_He has DNA that doesn't match all of yours see he has one set of Lewis that's fine since there is one Lewis. There is one set of Herondale lucky for him. He has one set of Morgenstern that we found odd seeing there are two Moregenstern. And last he has two sets of Lightwood. Strange really seeing as Alexander's not part of this._

Jace was trying to figure out what he meant by he's lucky he has only one set of Herondale DNA the Herondales are the best DNA pool to have. Isabelle was trying to figure out who the other Lightwood was.

_We ask that all of you leave some sort of DNA for us to examine. We have an idea of who's DNA pool everyone comes from but we just have to make sure._

Simon bit his lip unsure if he should ask what their idea was.  
"What is it? What is your thought?" Isabelle asked well demanded from him. He just smiled.

_Calm young shadow hunter you are to demanding I shall not tell you anything._

Isabelle looked very frustrated. She looked around at everyone. Jace  
looked puzzled. Simon looked dumbfounded as he looked at the floor. Sebastian had he normal cocky smile. Clary was expressionless looking at brother Zachariah.  
"What kind of DNA do you need? Hair? Spit?-"  
"Blood" Sebastian cut Clary off. She looked horrified at him.

_Yes blood would be preferable. Unless that makes you uncomfortable._

He gestured to Clary. She swallowed hard and shook her head. He moved over to Jace first and cut the tip of his finger. A couple of drops of blood landed in the bowl the brother Zachariah.

_We will start with young Jace. Then Simon then Sebastian then Isabelle and finally Clarissa._

He went and collected a few drops of blood from each one. He took the bowls and took them to a different room. Clary took Jaces hand. He took it back and put them in his pocket. Sebastian chuckled. She gave him a very unimpressed look. Sebastian just made a fake sad face at her and then laughed.  
"Would it kill you to be human for once?" Isabelle said as she walked over to him. He rolled his eyes at her and locked his arms across his chest. She went behind him to go back to stand with Simon. She grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and whipped her self onto his shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his throat. He started gasping then grabbed her waist. He had thrown her. She grabbed his shirt mid air twisted and kicked his chest.  
"Well not bad but I suggest not doing it again or I may have to kill you stupid bitch." Sebastian said as rubbed his chest. Simon ran over to Isabelle and pulled her away from him.  
"You're lucky I didn't kill you." Isabelle spat at him.  
"Calm down sister." Clary looked at him with confusion.  
"What did I do?" Sebastian just laughed at her. He couldn't tell who was more confused.  
"If you think about it there are two Lightwoods and one Morgenstern. So one of us share both parents and one of us share only one parent." Isabelle looked at Clary in hopes she could tell that she really is her sister and not Sebastian being her real brother.  
"That only works if we are twins." Isabelle said in retort to Sebastian.

_Shadow hunters and daylighter we have found out who is who. Who would like to know their identity first._

Jace raised his hand. "Not like I haven't had enough identity problems." He mumbled under his breath.

_You sir are a Herondale. Now Lewis is Simon. The Morgenstern is Sebastian. And that leaves Clarissa and Isabelle as the Lightwoods._

Isabelle just gave her a stunned look. She wasn't sure what she expected maybe she would run to her in a long lost sister thing.  
"So that means Clary you are banging your adoptive brother." Sebastian just laughed at her. "See even when he isn't your brother he still is. You need to find boys who aren't your brothers to date." She couldn't take it she ran to Sebastian ramming him right in the hip making him losing his footing for a moment. She griped his neck bringing her knees to his chest. She fell to the ground crying. Simon ran to her and picked her up.  
"Wow insensitive much. And this is why you will never get a girlfriend." Simon scowled at him. He brought Clary over to where he was standing.  
"I don't think it really works like that." Isabelle tried to make her feel better. She looked at Jace who looked like he isn't really there. She gave him a look saying you better say something. But he just turned away.

_Well if you are done with whatever this is. I have to go check on Max. He's doing well so you know. He keeps asking for mom and dad. I assume he means Jace and Clary but really it could be any of you._

"Why do you act like this? As if it's funny like its a game." Jace finally spoke. A hint of fear and anger in his tone.

_Much to learn Jace. Oh and something you may find interesting a warlock did this I'm not sure how but there are trace amounts of warlock mist. It's basically like an id code for the warlock who did it. We will track it and find who did this._

He turned away back into the next room. Clary thought that it was like what they did to find Magnus from her brain.  
"We need to go back to the apartment. Then I have to talk to my father to see what happened." Isabelle looked at Simon them to Sebastian. "What do we do with him?" She looked at Jace who was still looking away from her direction. She looked at Sebastian he started to walk toward her.  
"I will carry Clary seeing as she won't be moving anytime soon." He gestured to her still crying in a puddle on the floor. She looked at him giving him a don't touch me look. He leaned down and picked her up. She didn't fight him she knew there was no point to it.  
"Please take me to see my mother Sebastian. Our mother I have to know." She wiped away her tears so she could see his face.  
"Fine little sister we shall see her." Sebastian said angrily as they walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle went to see her father as soon as she left the silent city. She went to the institute to find him. He was in the library reading.  
"How could you." Was the only thing Isabelle could say to her father. She had tears in her eyes.  
"What are you talking about sweetie?" He looked confused as he set his book down.  
"You cheated on mom and had a kid." Isabelle broke down crying tears flossing down her face.  
"Isabelle you were never supposed to know. How did you find out?" He went over to try and comfort her but she pushed away.  
"Mom t..told me about it when I was little. She she said it was with some girl I have never heard if that she had died. That it was only once before Max was born." He could see the pain in her eyes.  
"It happened more than once." Isabelle looked as if she was about to throw up. "Before you were born I had an affair with Jocelyn. I had gotten her pregnant at the same time I had gotten your mother pregnant." She wiped her face. A look of horror came across her face.  
"So...so where's the other child?" She asked in a very soft voice.  
"The child died just after she was born. You and Clarissa were born the same day just a little later. I could not bare to tell your mother that her baby girl had died. So I told Jocelyn. She could not live with keeping you seeing as it only reminded her of the wrong that she has done your mother. She agreed to keep Clary and give you to Maryse. You looked so much like her." Isabelle couldn't stand to hear more she ran out of the room. She kept running. She finally stopped when she was at Magnus's apartment.

"So all this time I had a sister and you didn't tell me?" Clary screamed at her mother. Sebastian chuckled in the background. "You know what don't answer that you wouldn't have told me ever unless I found out. Just like you didn't tell me about him. Mom I'm so confused you don't understand. I don't know who I'm really related to anymore." Jocelyn stood up from her seat so she could look down at Clary.  
"First of all Clarissa none of this is your business-" Clary had cut her off by yelling.  
"What the fuck do you mean it's none if my business. Of course it is they are my siblings. I..I had married and had a kid with my adoptive brother and you...you said nothing how could you." Clary hadn't realized that she almost collapsed until Sebastian caught her.  
"I was trying to protect you from that world. If I had told you that you had siblings you would have wanted to know where they were and I couldn't have that." Jocelyn tried to touch Clary but she jerked away trying to free herself from Sebastian.  
"By the angle that's why you didn't like Jace you knew but didn't say anything." Clary started crying.  
"Well this has been fun mother. If you really are my mother." Sebastian put Clary over his shoulder and walked out of Jocelyn's house.

Somehow they all ended up at Magnus's apartment. Brother Zachariah was there when she and Sebastian came in.

_No that everyone is here I have found out the warlock responsible for this. It was your very own Magnus Bane._

Everyone looked shocked but not as shocked as Magnus looked.  
"Jem you can't be serious." Magnus said in a very low voice to brother Zachariah.

_I'm sorry Magnus but I am and that is no longer my name you have known that since the day this happened._

"how could I have done this I have no memory of it?" Magnus was very scared now thinking that everyone must hate him now.

"So if he did could he reverse this?" Jace of all people spoke.

_Well yes if he knew what spell he used. Even then there's no guarantee that it would work or solve the issue of who Max is_.

All eyes were on Magnus now. He was frantically trying to remember doing this and what spell was used.

"Well this has nothing to do with me so I'm going to leave." Sebastian said trting to see if anyone would actually stop him.

"Don't move mother fucker." Magnus declared as Sebastian sat up.

"You have something to do with this I don't what but something." Magnus looked furious with Sebastian.

"What was that drink you gave me while u was pregnant you said it helped relieve morning sickness but it never did." Clary looked as if she was still deep in thought when she asked him.

"What are you talking about? I have never done a potion or spell to relieve morning sickness."


	6. Chapter 6

"Isabelle are you ok?" Simon asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head unable to speak. Her teases poured down her face even more now. She looked at Simon. His bing brown eye filled with worry. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.  
The focus point of the room shifted from Magnus now to Isabelle.  
"Um Iz why are you crying?" Alec asked as she pushed her face more into Simons shoulder. Alec walked over to her.  
"Iz you can tell me I'm your brother." Isabelle whipped her face to look at him.  
"No you're not well not really." She could not tell if anger or curiosity was plastered on his face.  
"What d...do you mean?" Alec was on the verge if tears.  
"We don't share both parents. We only share father. And so does Clary." Alec was puzzled. He looked at Clary she was in tears so he thought it had to be true.  
"Enough of this. Isabelle and Clary are twins born to Jocelyn and Robert. Alec was born to Maryse and Robert. And I Valentine and Jocelyn. We are all related well except Jace. Now can we all leave? We know all if our siblings now." Everyone stared at Sebastian mainly with disgust. Alec walked over to Sebastian. Sebastian just folded his arms over his chest. "Are you going to give me a brotherly hug?" Alec swung at Sebastian causing him to fall back. When he stood back up his nose was bleeding.  
"We are not related. Understand that you fucker. We share no blood. We just share people that have share parts of our blood. Why are you even here anyways?" Sebastian just laughed at Alec as he wiped the blood off his face.  
"You need me here." Sebastian said with a cocky grin. Jace was done listening to him talk he pulled one of his knives from his belt.  
"We don't need you no one does." He went to stab Sebastian in the chest but he blocked it with his arm.  
"Actually you do need me if you want to know what happened to your son. I'm not going to help you if you keep hurting me." He said in a claim voice as he pulled the knife out of his arm. He grabbed Jaces stele from his belt. He drew an iratze on his arm just above the cut.  
"What do you mean we need you? What did you do?" Simon asked. His voice was shaking.  
"Well I know the potion that 'Magnus' used." He used finger quotations around Magnus's name.  
"Why do you use quotations around his name?" Alec asked.  
"It was Magnus who did it but it also wasn't." Everyone looked puzzled except for Jace he looked pissed. Jace ran at Sebastian jumping on him. Sebastian was knocked to the Jace on top of him. Jace was punching Sebastian repeatedly.  
"I am done with you games Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Jace yelled in between punches.  
"Oh using my real name. Big deal Jonathan." Sebastian said as he pushed Jace off him. "I would love to help you but actually no I really don't." He smiled at Jace. Jace got off the floor and stood in the corner.  
"What do you want in return of your help?" Magnus calmly asked.  
"To be with Clarissa in private for an hour tops." Clary stared at him she knew by in private he meant in her privates. She shook her head at Sebastian.  
"No I won't." Sebastian rolled his eyes at her.  
"Fine don't take me help." Clary got up and walked out of the room. She stopped in the door way and gestured Sebastian to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary was alone in Magnus's spare bedroom with Sebastian.  
"So um what do you want?" She really hopes it not the answer she thinks she's going to get.  
"I just want to talk to you." She let out a sigh of relief. But then held her breath afraid of what he wanted to talk about.  
"About what?" She said very quietly.  
"Well I don't actually know what's going on with this but if I tell all of them that they will kill me." Sebastian sounded scared. If his eyes weren't pure black she bets she would have been able to see it in them. Sebastian ran his hand through his silvery hair.  
"So why are you telling me this?" Clary pushed her red hair out of her face.  
"You are my sister you wouldn't hurt me. Would you?" His tone was very serious. She can't help but think he's not serious. She can remember all the times he tried to hurt her and Jace. They are such a living family.  
"Are you serious? Your face says yes but the words you say says no." Sebastian looked offended by what Clary said.  
"I'm very serious please don't tell them." Clary walked toward the door.  
"I have to get a drink." She left the room. As she entered the main living everyone stopped talking.  
"He says he has no idea what's going on." She doesn't stop walking to hear what any says. She walks into the kitchen. She looks around the kitchen for a knife. She grabs a steak knife and walks back into the other room. She could hear Simons voice but not the words he says.  
"Hey Clary what are you doing with that knife." She looks down in her hand and sees the knife.  
"He...he lied to all of us he has no idea what's going on. He only says he does so no one kills him." Simon tries to take the knife from Clary.  
"I want to kill him as much as any one else but do you think now is the time?" Clary dropped the knife and cupped her face with her hands.  
"I don't know anymore. I just want to help Max." She fell to the floor. she picked the knife up and put it in the back of her pants.  
"I have to talk to him." Simon put his hand out gesturing to the knife.  
"Not with the knife your not" Clary ran to the other room where Sebastian was. She closed the door behind her. She walked over to Sebastian and hugged him. He put his hands on her lower back. He pulled the knife from her pants. He took the knife and drove it into her side.  
"Sebastian what did you do?" She said as she stumbled backwards.  
"You were going to do it to me and you betrayed me by telling them." Sebastian pushed Clary to the floor causing her to hit the dresser nocking of a picture. She and the picture made a loud crash. Jace came running into the room with Simon behind him.  
"Clary what happened?" Jace screeched. He saw Sebastian holding a bloody knife. Simon dropped beside Clary propping her up on his knees. Simon took off his shirt and pressed it onto Clarys side. Jace lunged at Sebastian pulling a dagger from his belt as he did. He contacted Sebastian with the dagger striking it straight into his chest.  
"Well shit." Was the last thing Sebastian said as he fell to the floor.  
"Simon please look after Max." Clary coughed out.  
"I won't so that cause your not going to die." Simon said as a tear falling down his check. Magnus came into the room.  
"I found the po... What happened in here?" Magnus dropped the book he was holding. "Jace draw an iratze on her!" Magnus shouted at Jace.  
Jace ran over to Clary and drew an iratze.  
"She should be fine now." Jace looked up at magnus and Simon. "You said that you found the potion?" Magnus looked at Jace with a looking sorrow.  
"I have but it's not easily reversed." Jace just starred at Magnus.  
"Then you need to start right now to work on it." With that Magnus left the room as Jace told him too. He sat beside Simon who was still holding Clary. Simon put his hand on Jace's shoulder but he just shrugged it off.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary was laying on the couch in the living room. Jace changed her bandages and applied another iratze.  
"Have you any way to get rid of his body." Jace looked up at Magnus. Magnus put his hands on the table and gave Jace a stern look.  
"I can only do so many things at once." He went back to flipping through books.  
"I thought you wouldn't want the smell of death in your spare room." Jace said in a very serious tone.  
"What should be my higher priority your son or the smell of death in my spare room?" Jace quickly looked up at Magnus and back at Clary. "That's what I thought Jace." Simon made a cat rawr noise. Isabelle gave him a glaring look. He quickly stopped smiling and looked down.  
"I know you're trying to lighten the mood but it's not working." Her stern look softened as she put her arms around Simon. Magnus got up and left them room. He went into his spare room. He opened a portal and put Sebastian in it. He was thinking of the clave so he thinks Sebastian will end up there. He walked back into the living room.  
"Just so you know I had just sent a message to the clave." Magnus walked back to his books.  
"You told the clave?" Jace said in an angry tone.  
"I didn't tell them about this. I just gave them what they have wanted for a long time." Magnus flipped a couple of pages in the book.  
"Sebastian?" Isabelle asked him really hopping she was wrong. Magnus just nodded his head.  
"Magnus you can't just send dead bodies to the clave." Simon said to Magnus in a voice that sounded like he was taking to a child.  
"I found. I found something. I know how to get the potion reversed." He turned to Alec and hugged him he was so happy. "Ok I need you to get this list of things for me." He handed a list of ingredients to Alec.  
"Iz and Simon want to come and help?" As Alec said that Isabelle sprang up and headed toward the door with Simon. "We will be back soon Magnus." Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss and left.  
"She should wake up soon Jace." Magnus walked over to him.  
"I know. She's going to be fine." Jace rested his head on Clarys shoulder. He felt a hand run his hair.  
"Magnus if that's your hand I suggest you move it." Magnus moved his hand from Jace's head.  
"Oh sorry. You should rest go to the spare room that Sebastian didn't die in. Or you can stay in that room it's up to you." Jace didn't move. Magnus picked him up so he would stand. He pointed to the direction of the rooms. Jace marched to the room that did not smell if death.  
"Your husband is really uptight you know that Clary." Magnus chuckled as he walked pass the sleeping Clary.  
"Tell me about it." Magnus walked back over to the couch. Clary was trying to sit up. Magnus stopped her.  
"Just relax Clary." Magnus said as he propped up Clary with a pillow. "How long have you been awake?" She rubbed her hand over her face.  
"Not long." She tried to move but it caused her to much pain.  
"Shes awake." Simon said from the door. He walked over to Clary and put his hand on her head.  
"We got your stuff Magnus." Alec said as he set it on the counter. Magnus sprang up and headed to the counter.  
"You make sure she's ok and I will do this." Magnus told the three of them.  
"Where's Jace?" Clary asked.  
"Sleeping." Magnus told her.  
"How are you feeling?" Isabelle asked Clary. She brought Clary something to drink. Clary took it and took a sip.  
"I feel in pain but fine." She gave them a little smile.  
"Go wake up Jace I will be done in a moment." Alec goes back to the spare rooms. He went straight to the one where no one was killed.  
"By the angle he's gone." Alec yelled loud enough that everyone could hear him. Jace came out of the bathroom.  
"Sorry I will tell you guys when I vanish next time." Jace told Alec. They went back out to the living room. Everyone was by the door waiting to leave.  
"Let's go slow pokes." Isabelle said as Alec an Jace put their shoes on.  
When the arrived at the silent city Brother Zachariah greeted them.

_Welcome back. Max is in the other room I will get him._

Magnus took out the small container with the potion in it out of his bag. Max ran over to Jace and hugged him.  
"Max you need to drink this." Jace handed the potion to Max. Max drank the potion. When he was done he made a gagging noise. His eyes got darker. His hair turned to a light brown.

_Now we will preform the DNA test again please wait here. We still have all of you DNA no need for more._

They watched Brother Zachariah walk out of the room with Max.  
"We have gone throw this way to many times." Jace said looking at the floor.  
"I hope this time we will actually find out what's happening with him." Simon said as he leaned on Isabelle.  
"I still have no idea how any of this happened." Magnus looked dumbfounded. The time that Brother Zachariah was gone was filled with awkward statements and silence. Brother Zachariah came back into the room.

_We know now the parents._

"Well who is it?" Clary demanded.

_The parents are..._


End file.
